Stray Cat
by JokersAsylumShiloh
Summary: Karen Snow, A unique girl with unique looks falls into the world of thieving, with Catwoman as her mentor after Selena Kyle saves her from certain death. And now shes caught the eye of Richard Grayson, Nightwing. Having a painful, dark past only makes her runaway from Dick, but hes certain he wants her. OCxNightwing
1. Chapter 1

**My first fic. Thank you for reading and sorry for it being so short. I'll make sure the next chapter is longer**

**Please review, I'm still not sure about this story but its been in my head for a while now and I just wanted to share it. **

* * *

It hurts like it should but I'll be okay I'm going numb. This unforgiving city, its darkest places are my home and my hell. I finally left, I did it but I couldn't leave without some kind of punishment, I'm already weak but I still find enough strength and stumble along the sidewalk the best I can. No one looks at me, they avoid eye contact whatsoever. Breathing is starting to hurt, my lungs are going cold, and I half drag myself into a dark alley. I glance from the spot where I lay I watch as people walk by, of course they won't help I'm some unknown lowly girl in an alleyway. I bet this time tomorrow I'll be all over the news as the freakish looking girl found dead. I wait for my peaceful death in the snow; I continue watching the people passing by. I envy them, they have families and friends. I see them laughing, joking I can't remember the last time I laughed like them. I want to cry but it seems like I can't anymore. Eventually the streets go quiet and all the people have gone back to their warm inviting homes. In the distance I could hear sirens wailing out to save the day. I wonder if Batman is out there. Maybe he'll see me and rescue me. I doubt it; he has more important things to attend to them some unknown dying girl. Time passes by and the snow is already piled on me, but I can't tell if I'm cold. I start to feel sleepy, it's coming soon. Then I hear, light footsteps walk up to me from behind. I have no strength to look behind to see who it is but it doesn't matter I'll be gone soon and it won't matter. I brace myself for whatever this persons going to do to me but instead a black blanket covers me, no, not a blanket a leather jacket. A woman walks in front of me, I am only vaguely aware what she's wearing isn't considered normal, since it's a black cat suit. But what I remember the most was her eyes. Her bright green eyes and the look she had. It wasn't pity or shunning it was like seeing in a mirror, like she understood me. My face grows warm and I feel fresh tears rolling down my face, I let out a soft sob. She kneels down and takes my hand; I scream all my pain through my tears. I wanted to be in her arms and let go of all my worries, I wanted to tell her everything all the bad, and even the little good I've experienced.

"I don't want to die" I whisper harshly.

"My name is Selena. I'll take care of you I promise"

My life changed that day, I was no longer along anymore, and I had a family. But I also walked into a dangerous life style following my new family, my savior, my mentor. Selena Kyle.

Two years, two long years, two years of relief since that day in the alley. I've changed drastically. My once deathly white skin now had a slight tan and glowing. However my freakish looks still haunt me. I hate my hair most of all, as white as the fresh snow that covered me years ago. I have it cropped short, makes it easier to wear my wig. Along with my hair are my eyes, left blue, right brown, my eyes are what scare people the most they all avoid them but I don't mind, I'm use to it. I love my eyes however, it's unique like me. I look on my blue side, and gaze at my ear. Ever since I could remember I had always been deaf in this ear, but now I have a hearing aid which put off people even more, they tend to stare when they see my hearing aid. To put people at some kind of ease around me I always wear long wigs, my favorite it my long black one with bands cut just above my eyes. Yes, I'll wear this one, with my pink dress, black stocking and pink pumps, Selena will be pleased. I gaze once more over my face, makeups done but no contacts, no; I love my eyes because I'm unique.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for late updates. I just got a new job and along with school I have a lot going on since its now time for holidays too. Anyways heres the next chapter. Sorry for my crappy editing skills, I am so terrible but I still hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

* * *

Its early morning, the air still cool from the passing winter, I smell clean air, well as clean as it could be in Gotham. The sound of construction and cars honking are my only welcoming as I step out of our home. Since that faithful day in the alley Selina has been taking amazing care for me. It was hard for me at first to trust her or anybody in general but I now know she only wants to help. A soft voice whispers as Selina turns on the radio of her car, she's driving me to school, Gotham University. Yes, she's been taking real great care for me even managed to get a full scholarship for me from none other than the prince of Gotham, Bruce Wayne. I was surprised at first when I found out she was friends with Wayne, but I soon realized she was no ordinary woman being a socialite and constantly donating to Wayne's causes give you permission to be on a first name basis with him. Wayne was also the one who helped out with my adoption, he asked no questions when Selina asked him probably because he knows about orphans and how traumatic their past was and know not to ask any awkward questions. He was an orphan too for a while, after his parents died, it probably why he's adopted that kid Richard Grayson, I remember him, before I was thrown into the cruel life I once lived in I was a semi-happy child but my fondest memory was when my parents took me to see the flying Graysons. I remember watching them doing amazing trapeze stunts it awed me to speechlessness. And Richard, he was my age and I remember how amazing how someone my age could be so amazing. After that he inspired me and I soon after started taking gymnastic lessons but stopped when I heard about his parent's death. I cried and cried for someone who didn't even know me but I couldn't help it I felt something.

"Karen we're here" I glance to Selina . She smiling and the cars stopped. I must have dozed off.

"Sorry Selina, daydreaming again" I smile weakly.

"It's alright, do you have everything? Hearing aid, oh wait your wig isn't on straight"

She reached over and tugged on the side of my wig. I looked into my mirror, make-ups fine and now so is my wig.

"Thanks Selina, are you going out tonight?"

"Yea, sorry but I'll be home late"

"It's fine just wish I could go with you"

"You will you just need to practice some more, talking about that don't forget your lesson after school"

I do another check at myself and gather my things "Don't worry I won" I close the car door and stand at the curb smiling at her.

"Good, I'll see you later Bye"

We gave each other small waves as she pulls from the curb. I check my phone. _Half an hour until my class starts_ I start to wonder about the school even with the erratic school going about I still love this place all the people everyone keeping to themselves. Since being hear no one's really spoken to me except for the occasion chat about last night's assignment or when they ask me to move so that they can sit next to their friend. I had no friends and I'm okay with that, just okay but I wish I did have someone to talk to. I have Selina but she's not always there and I'm still a bit of a kid, I want someone my age to talk to. Walking around I accidently bump into a girl after a rude remark I realize that I'm late to my class. I quickly look at my phone _5 Minutes late damn _ I hurry my walking into a slight run not wanting to run into anyone but eventually I do just run afraid of being late. As I'm running I pay no attention to my surroundings and suddenly I see a flash of black and blue and next thing I know I'm sitting on the floor with my things scattered.

"oww" I quickly gather my things when a friendly pair of hands starts to help me. "Here" he says as he hands out my wallet. "Thank you" I say without looking up. He even offers his hand to help me stand I take it still no knowing who he is. I'm about to start running again when I spot my phone still on the ground I grab it and start running to class. "Thank you and sorry" I yell as I run.

Grayson

_Ring Ring Rin 'I'm sorry but-_

Dammit. It's the, I don't know probably 6th time I've called and still no one picks up.

"Hey Dick we're going to grab something to eat wanna come?"

I glance to my friends, class just ended and now everyone's going home, except for me.

:"No, I'm still trying to call that girl from this morning"

"Ditching you friends for some chick you don't even know?"

"She has my phone"

"Alright, I'll see ya later than!"

"See you"

Another hour later and too many faces and I still can't find her. I've asked everyone I seen if they've seen her but no one knows her, she has to have friends or someone who knows her. How could she not check her phone all the girls I've seen so far couldn't look away from theirs. _Maybe she knows who I am and did all this on purpose! No, why would she leave her phone behind? Damn where is sh- THERE SHE IS!_

In the middle of a sea of people and grass sitting on a bench alone is the girl I've been searching for all day. I study her for a moment, she alone _does she not have friends? _And reading a book _Which is more than what other girls at this school doubt her outfit looks expensive I bet she's just some spoiled daddy's girl _

I approach her cautiously try not to startle her just in case this was done on purpose and she might run because I caught her. I call out to her "Hey" again and again. I wished I knew her name. I approach even closer and call her again…nothing. _Is she ignoring me?! _I tap her shoulder and she turns her head quickly but her eyes looked nervous. But soon my anger deletes instead I'm stunned, by her eyes. _Unusual coloring blue and brown, No she's ignoring me I can't have her ignore me like this_

"Hey, you can hear me, why are you ignoring me?" she held her hand up to silence me _Great one of those girls _but instead of talking back to me she moves her hair around her ear and suddenly I feel like a jackass. She turns on her hearing aid and looks back at me.

"I'm sorry" she says " You were talking to my bad ear, is there something you need?"

I'm stunned for a few moments.

"Excuse me are you okay?" she asks me. Her eyes caught me in a trap and my palms are getting sweaty. _I know her…I think she looks familiar. _

"Yeah sorry, uhh you have my phone" She looks at me questionably so I showed her her phone that I had. "You bumped into me this morning and accidently took my phone"

She looks through her bad quickly and takes out my phone

"I'm so sorry! And you called so many times. I'm sorry I usually have my phone off during school hours"

She hands me my phone and we trade.

"What's your name?" a question I never meant to ask. She looked surprised like no one asked her this before. "I've been trying to look for you all over the place but no one knew you"

"Oh well I don't have any friends really. My name is Karen Snow"

"Karen, I Richard or Dick Grayson" I hold out my hand to her and she takes it while smiling.

"Oh I know who you are, I recognized you when I saw you"

"Really how?"

"Flying Graysons, I saw you once when I was little. It had quite an effect on me"

_So she knows me from my Flying Grayson says. _

My thoughts are interrupted when she receives a call

"Hello….Yea classes are over….alright…..I know she told me….okay I'll see you in a few…no I'm walking…alright see you….bye"

She glances at me and stands.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Huh oh no I have gymnastic practice"

"Oh well then is it alright If I call you?"

"That's right you have my number now huh? Well I guess it's fine, yes then you can call me"

She gives me another warm smile and starts to walk away.

_Something, there's something there but what is it. I feel like I…like I need her. Who is she?_


End file.
